Rich Witches
"Rich Witches", written by Shauna Rubenchrist, the author of Real Hollywood, is a popular story on the Episode Interactive: Choose Your Story app,. In 2014, there were rumors of a possible cancellation, but the story was finished, including a flash forward on Fiona's life as a mother. Another version of this story has also been published. This story is now available in HD (Ink) and you can customize Fiona's looks. Summary What's better than being teenage and unsupervised in New York? A witch, too... Plot Fiona St. George, the main character and protagonist, is fifteen years old and living alone in her family mansion in New York. Her mother and grandfather have died, and her father Michael is in Monaco with his girlfriend for unknown reasons. Upon starting school, Fiona runs into two unfriendly girls, Claire-Kate and Anastasiya, but makes two other friends with Alex and Adrienne, who turn out to be distant cousins. While at Fiona's house, the three girls find a hidden room behind a bookcase. This room opens when they read these words from a book: "Fire, water, wind times three, spirit take my destiny; With open arms, and open hearts, We come together as moving parts." In this room, at a table, a green light appears and tells them they are witches. Having learned this, the three girls are both thrilled and uncertain. They first use their magic when Claire-Kate accuses Fiona's father of embezzling, hurting her deeply, and the girls recite a spell which makes Claire-Kate gravely ill. After this they realize the seriousness of their power and reverse the spell. In the meantime, the girls each deal with their own issues. Fiona develops feelings toward Adrienne's brother Max, and a misunderstanding prompts Adrienne to work a spell on Max to forget Fiona. But this is short-lived, and Max and Fiona return to their former closeness after Adrienne reverses the magic. Fiona also finds out that her father is after her inheritance, which she received from her grandfather. She finds him suspicious and wants to keep the money herself, along with advice from her mother, who appears multiple times in her dreams. With the advice of her teacher and a lawyer, Fiona applies for emancipation and convinces her father through magic to approve. Her legal guardian is a French servant, Yvette, whom Fiona frees from her debts to her father. Yvette later starts a happy relationship with a schoolteacher, Harris. Alex, meanwhile, is dealing with the neglect of her parents, mostly her mom's fixation on plastic surgery for her appearance and not Alex, her daughter. Alex copes through drinking, and parties on a regular basis. Her drinking habits concern her friends, but she consistently antagonizes them. When Claire-Kate invites Alex on a downtown party, she is drugged by a rich man named Paolo and narrowly escapes assault. Alex then decides to go to rehab, but her parents send her to a harsh correctional facility that makes her doubt everything. Fiona and Adrienne work out a plan to break Alex out of rehab. With their magic, Fiona turns into an older version of herself, and Adrienne poses as her disobedient daughter. They cause a distraction for the head of the facility and find Alex, using their magic again to teleport to Adrienne's country house, with the words "Take us from this wretched place." Alex later reveals that she met and fell for a boy named James, whom she used to know, at the rehab facility. Adrienne and Fiona, along with a detective, then convince Alex to testify against Paolo in court. After learning that Claire-Kate's friend, Anastasiya, was drugged by the same man and fled to Moscow, the three girls meet her in Paris, where Adrienne meets and falls for Anastasiya's brother, Count Duma. Eventually they persuade Anastasiya to come back and testify. Paolo, who was caught posing as Alex's psychologist at the rehab center, is then put on trial and convicted. Though he can pay the bail, no one comes to get him out. In the meantime, Fiona's father has returned home with a promise to be good to her. He also decides to appear on trial, but the odds are against him and trying to use magic doesn't help. Fiona's grandfather, however, shows up at the last minute and compels the witness, Claire-Kate's father, to confess that he and not Fiona's father was the one who embezzled everything. He is arrested and Fiona's father goes home free. Things return to normal for Fiona, Adrienne, and Alex. They resume school and go to prom, Adrienne and Alex's boyfriends showing up in the nick of time. At prom, Fiona runs into Claire-Kate, who is depressed over her father's imprisonment; Fiona comforts her and they finally become friends. The story then flashes forward to twenty years later. A somewhat odd and unexplained marriage occurs between Fiona's mother and grandfather, and it is assumed that the girls all marry their boyfriends. The story ends with Fiona as an adult, and her daughter talking about a secret room behind the bookcase upstairs; Fiona leaves her daughter with a few cryptic, but fond, words of encouragement. Characters Main Characters *'Fiona St. George (You) '- The Player Character, a Withand the main protagonist. *'Alex / Alexandria '- One of Fiona's best friends/distant cousins, she is a Witch and a secondary protagonist. She struggles with family problems and drinking issues throughout the story. *'Adrienne Cotecks '- One of Fiona's best friends/distant cousins, she is a Witch and a secondary protagonist. Her brother is Max, whom Fiona falls in love with. Supporting Characters *'Max Cotecks '- Fiona's friend-turned-boyfriend-turned husband in the series. He is also distantly related to Fiona, but the author of this Episode series confirmed that their family lines were so distant, it didn't matter (reference to "Author Q & A" in the Episode app). *'Anastasiya '- Student in Fiona's class and a character in the series. Along with Alex, she testifies against a man who drugged her. *'Count Duma '- Anastasiya's brother and Adrienne's love interest. *'Claire-Kate '- Fiona's frenemy; she has a bad history with Fiona's family. She is a minor antagonist who reconciles with Fiona at the end of the story. *'Michael St. George '- Fiona's father, who has some shady business history but is later revealed to be innocent at the end of an embezzlement investigation. He previously wanted Fiona's fortune but had a change of heart and became more responsible for her. *'Yvette '- Fiona's maid, sent by her father. She is in Michael's debt because her father lost to him in a gambling match. Fiona helps pay off her debt and she becomes a loyal guardian. *'Harris '- A poetry teacher at Fiona's school and Yvette's boyfriend. *'James '- Alex's love interest, a young man whom she meets at rehab. *'Paolo '- A rich man convicted for drugging and attempting to assault girls at parties. Alex and Anastasiya, along with another girl who died from an overdose, are among his main victims. Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Finished Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:Mystery Category:Romance